random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master ventus/Archive 1
Welcome Hey Kh2cool, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited The curse of Dora the explore, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Alternate Phineas (Talk) 20:32, June 15, 2011 Your Blog U should use it its an easy acheivment. Your Blog U should use it its an easy acheivment. War? Mabey not yet... go to the WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you are sick of pokemon and whant something new for once New Ideas Why would anyone isult u? Well, just swing by WE NEED NEW IDEAS page if you feel a change in heart. (And toy story 3 was realy beasst by the way) Reply Sorry, I didn't know that. Maybe I was a little hard on you. I am just hoping that this war thing ends soon. I knew I should've gotten the down payment on the elephants! 00:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ALT! ALT join UUAP sooo. Just so u know. Im confused now... Awwww Sorry you had to leave the wiki. W00T! WHOOOHHOO! Hey im at the chatroom. chat Hi 2cool Sorry i couldn't go on chat. by any chance, will you be on tomorrow around 8 am EST? A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! [[User:Livin' in a fun house|Livin' in a fun house 01:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll probably be on then. just to make up for today. thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 01:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply I didn't make it but I found it and I'll take it off the page. Time for Zebrafest, Kevin. 02:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Random-ness answers admin? Can I be an admin on the random-ness answers wiki now that I joined? My early TDRI favorite: 02:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) use a different web browser, or make an alternate account to chat. Everything's Better With Perry 23:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! THANK YOU, Kh2cool! THANKS! ACF01 Say hello ANYTIME! :) 00:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'M A HAPPY PERSON NOW! One problem signing in Ok...but how the frick do I sign in?And where does the world code go?And what IS the world code?Seriously,im confused.-The Endermen Are Out To Attack- 20:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) YESH. link to the IRC plz. Everything's Better With Perry 00:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) If i edit dayly on this wiki will you edit on mine? My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Will_It_Blend%3F_Wiki.[[User:Reviewportal77|Reviewportal77]] 14:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gray_Pea_Shooter/Formal_Apoligie Kh2cool 19:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. I don't even know who are the actual admins are in this place. Ok, list the most active users with edit count above 2000 here. Sorry, but personally, I think that menu isn't really appealing. Everything's Better With Perry 22:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but, agreed with Alt. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 22:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Done! Gray Pea Shooter 01:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean upload it? Gray Pea Shooter 01:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Done Gray Pea Shooter 01:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Disturbance Could you maybe uhh block Brianultimatedragon? Knowing as I make a ton of pony pages he will start hating on me and I would like to get this conlifct started before it gets *shudders worse. Fluttershy Scootaloo Pinkie Pie 02:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ahem. I'm not going to hate you, but seeing you spammed my talk with a lot of vids, I think I will. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 02:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Indefinite Bans For Anons It's generally "frowned upon" to block IPs indefinitely, since IP addresses change periodically and unpredictably, so someone may wind up unable to edit from minute one when they find the wiki. I send myself a message :D Kh2cool 02:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I apollogize, I was editing the wiki, trying to get red text on a white backround, but it turned blue, and didnt relize it. Hope to be unblocked on DOAWK soon!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) What did I do to get the ERROR message when I try to enter chat? I don't remember? WrightEveryTime 22:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi. PikachuSpongebob1 asked me to ask you to unban him...